A fuel-saving control is widely known, in which, while a vehicle is traveling with an instructed fuel injection amount depending on an accelerator position, the instructed fuel injection amount is intentionally lowered and corrected when a surplus driving force becomes equal to or greater than a threshold value, thereby reducing an actual fuel consumption of an engine (e.g., see PTL 1). By executing the fuel-saving control, an accelerating force of the vehicle is limited. However, when the surplus driving force becomes smaller than the threshold value or a kickdown operation is detected, the fuel-saving control is stopped. As a result, a driver is hardly influenced by the limited accelerating force of the vehicle, and convenience of the driver is prevented from being greatly impaired due to execution of the fuel-saving control.
In addition to PTL 1, examples of the related art related to the fuel-saving control are also disclosed in PTL 2.